Island Getaways
by Jlargent
Summary: Going to a tropical island sounds good but there's always the fine print on the contracts that you need to watch out for. Rated M for Yuri and Lemons.


**Island getaways**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: So, yeah Animal Crossing New Horizons is coming out this month and you know what that means…LEMONS! And I don't mean the ones hanging off the trees. So, I'm going to do my usual Yuri Method for this. After that I'm thinking of doing a Fire Emblem Three Houses story. Thoughts on that? Anyway, I do not own Animal Crossing New Horizons in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Female OC's Point of View.

I sigh as the sound of the plane was flying through the sky without any problems. I was originally from a bustling city but it had gotten to the point where I felt a change of scenery was needed, so I filed for my two weeks' notice and one day I was walking around trying to figure out where I should go when I notice a flyer for Tom Nook's Deserted Island Getaway Plan and it clicked. A deserted island with sand, surf and coconut drinks? I made my way to the travel agency and set things up. Fast forward to today and I am about to land on the island of my dreams.

_Three Hours Later at the destination…_

"Wait, this is WHAT?!" I exclaim to Isabelle who is assisting Tom Nook as he takes care of business on another island. The other passengers that were with me Bella a female mouse wearing a skull t-shirt and Cherry a red dog wearing a Spiderweb shirt were sharing my disbelief.

"You and your companions signed up for the…Nude Island Experience…" Isabelle said with a near whisper.

"I didn't sign up for that!" Cherry said with a near growl.

"Ditto on that Red." Bella agreed.

"I'm sorry but the plan is non-refundable." Isabelle squeaked.

I sigh "Can I at least look at the document I signed?" I ask the secretary. She handed me the clipboard and I could see that Isabelle wasn't wearing a bra, the heat of the island must be getting to her. I shake my head and look over the contract and to my surprise there _was_ a Nude Island Experience package but the details were too small to notice.

"Dammit, I should've known that Nook would do something like this." Bella said while looking over hers.

"This _is_ Tom Nook we're talking about. He makes off like a thief while we pay for it, quite literally might I add." Cherry replied.

I sigh "Fine, I get it. Nook essentially took the clothes off our backs. And yes, I know it's literal but all we can do now is just roll with the punches. We paid for an island getaway, might as well get comfortable." I said.

"Um, before you do that. As part of the package you can name the island. What do you want to call it? So that way we can register it." Isabelle interrupted.

I pause for a second "…Nudetopia." I said, Cherry and Bella gave me flat looks "What? It was either this or Eden and I'd rather not name an island after the place where Adam and Eve were exiled from." I said.

"…Fair enough. But you could've at least consulted us before you made the decision." Bella points out.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to take your feelings into consideration from now on." I said.

"Now that the name has been chosen here are your tents." Isabelle said handing the three of us our temporary lodgings "Are there any questions?" she asks us.

"Yeah, is it possible for us to talk to Tom about this?" Bella asks.

"Sadly, Mr. Nook is overseeing other islands and he will not always be around. I will make a note so that Mr. Nook can schedule an appointment about any questions you may have." Isabelle replies.

"Okay, now let's explore our new home." I said about to step onto the island, before I could put one foot on the island Isabelle stops me.

"Um, you're forgetting that this is a _Nude_ Island Experience. Which means…" she trails off.

"Do we really have to?" Bella asks hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so. And to show that I myself am not immune to this rule…" and to our shock she quickly strips herself of her shirt and shorts revealing that she was not wearing any underwear, she has a surprisingly well-proportioned figure with a pair of mid C-Cup breasts. From the heat on my face I was blushing deeply and Isabelle was matching it.

Cherry sighs "Well, when in _Nudetopia_." She said rolling her eyes before removing her clothes revealing a slightly chubby figure with B-Cup breasts.

"*Sigh* Fine, but I would like to reaffirm that I am doing this under protest." Bella complains before revealing her petite figure with A-Cup breasts.

Isabelle smiled seemingly ignoring the nudity "Now that this is out of the way we can begin with the orientation." She said leading us to a large patch of dirt with a tent nearby.

_This is going to be a _LONG_ year…_ I thought bitterly.

_Seven months later…_

I shiver slightly in the brisk autumn air. Luckily Tom wasn't stupid enough not to include cold weather gear because of winter, "It would kill business if I let my clients suffer from hypothermia and frostbite." He said when I brought up concerns about it. So, I was wearing a pair of hiking boots, black jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt. It feels a bit weird wearing clothes again after seven months, after the first few weeks I only went outside in the nude in order to gather supplies and craft items and hoping that no one sees me, but gradually I started to get used to the feeling of not wearing any clothes.

"Hey girl!" I turn my head to see Cherry and her girlfriend Bella, three months ago they approached me and told me that they were now seeing each other. It was surprising to say the least but then again these two have been my friends since we first arrived on this island, over the course of the past seven months we've had a few new islanders arrive, Ankha an golden cat wearing Egyptian style clothing was rather at ease when she first arrived she said that her ancestors were well accustomed to wearing little to no clothing seeing as they were a part of the Pharaoh's personal harem girls. Next was Bunnie who is rather lively since her personality matches her love of all things peppy. And finally, there was Cece and her twin sister Viche who are living in a home by themselves rather than live in two separate homes, there was a rumor that the two were former pop idols but I don't put stock into rumors.

"Hey CherryBell. How's it going?" I greeted them with the nickname Cece gave them.

Bella frowned "Ugh, it's not bad enough that the squirrels gave us that nickname but you're using it too?" she asks exasperated.

I chuckled "Sorry but when Cece and Viche dubs you with a nickname you're stuck with it. So, what can I do for you?" I ask them.

"Yeah, you're going to attend the outdoor concert tonight?" The famed musician K.K. Slider visits the island every Saturday night for a free concert and hands out a free music track, I've already collected most of them and I am close to getting all of them.

"Sure, I need to take care of a few things beforehand but I'll be there." I tell them.

"You sure it's not to meet up with a certain secretary?" Cherry asks teasingly making me blush deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied.

"Please, the twins knew the first day the arrived and even the cat knows. It's not much of a secret if everyone knows." Bella says making me blush deeply.

"I-I really haven't had the time to…" I stutter before Cherry cuts me off.

"Look I'm just saying this as a friend but you shouldn't worry what others think, I mean the worst she could do is say no. And besides which is better knowing that she likes you or worrying that she doesn't?" she points out.

"Besides, for all you know Isabelle may be into you. I've talked to her lately and whenever I mention you, she gets a little misty-eyed, you wouldn't know it if you weren't paying attention but it looks like she likes you." Bella said.

"Are you sure?" I ask them.

"I'm sure, we'll see you later at the concert. We'll make sure that there's some punch for you." Cherry said.

"And _I'll_ make sure that Cherry doesn't spike it like she did last time." Bella said pulling Cherry away. I chuckled _I don't know how they got together but they seem to work. Maybe I should follow their advice._ I thought as I make my way to my home.

_Later that night…_

The lights were on at the plaza and the stage was set for another outdoor concert. Food and drinks were being given and merchandise were on sale for the fans to buy. Yup, a free concert is the best type, I scan the place and to my surprise I see a familiar face.

"Isabelle! I didn't expect to see you here." I greeted the Shih Tzu. Isabelle visibly jumped at my greeting.

"Oh! I didn't expect to see you here." She greeted with a small blush.

"Well, it _is_ a free concert so any chance to mooch off of free food and drink is always a good thing. What about you? I thought you'd be in the office working on the next mountain of paperwork Tom shoves onto your desk while he golfs." I ask her.

Isabelle giggles making me smile "Well I had actually finished my work earlier and thought that I should attend tonight's concert since it _is_ right outside the office." She points out.

"Well it's nice to see you Isabelle, by the way…" I trail off trying to put into words as to what I wanted to say to her.

"Yes?" she asks me a bit too quickly.

"I-I was wondering if you and I could hang out at my house after the concert? There's something I want to tell you." I ask her nervously.

"O-Okay." Isabelle replies.

_After the concert…_

"Okay, nothing to be nervous about, I'm just about to confess that I have a crush on her for the past five months." I was speaking to myself in a panicked tone. Though I don't think anyone would blame me for that.

*Ding Dong*

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell I checked myself and nervously approached the door.

"H-hello?" I call out.

"Hey, it's me Cece. Can I come in for a sec?" the squirrel asks. Curious as to why she was here I opened the door to let her in.

"What's the matter Cece?" I ask her.

"I just ran into Isabelle and she told me that she couldn't come. Something about a sudden paperwork pileup." She tells me.

"Really?" I ask her disappointed that I couldn't tell her how I felt.

"Yeah, but funny thing was that I could see a tear coming from her eyes. She tried hiding it but I noticed it." She informs me. I stiffen at that bit of information.

"Are you sure?" I question her, at her nod "Thank you for telling me Cece. I have something I need to do. Goodnight." I said to her and I head off to the information center.

Cece's POV…

I sigh as I see her head off "Whelp, my job's done. Now to seduce the Able Sisters. Hmm…maybe they'd be into a foursome." I mutter to myself as I headed home.

OC's POV…

I run towards the Information Center to see that the lights were off which was surprising considering that Isabelle practically lives there. I skid to a stop and knock on the door, after waiting a moment I repeated the action. Confirming that she wasn't inside, I racked my brain trying to figure out where she was. Then I remembered a spot on the island where I set up a gazebo as a project two months ago, maybe she went there. I arrive at the gazebo and I could see Isabelle's silhouette looking at the moon.

"Isabelle?" I call out to her softly. She stiffens and stands up preparing to run "Isabelle please!" I call out to her louder, she stops. I don't know if it was because of my voice or the realization that she cannot go anywhere to hide on this island but I'm glad all the same. Isabelle turns around before speaking.

"Hey…" she says shyly.

"Hey yourself. What's wrong Isabelle?" I softly ask her.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes unexpectedly.

"What are you apologizing for? If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing. I tried to pressure you into doing something you did not want to." I tell her.

"No, it's not that." Isabelle says making me concerned for her.

"Is…Is it something I did?" I questioned.

"No, it's rather personal." Isabelle confessed.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me then I won't pressure you or anything." I said before Isabelle grabs my hand.

"Wait, I trust you." I sit down next to her and she breathes in and out trying to calm down before continuing on "For a long time before I moved out of my parent's home, they were strict about…homosexuality." I nodded at that letting her continue "They were very traditional saying that they would disown me and my twin brother for even having such thoughts. Not to mention that they put a lot of pressure on Digby and I to excel in academics and sports, and as a result I had very few friends and little time to relax…it had gotten so bad…that I had almost committed suicide." I gasped at what her parents did to her "Luckily, a friend of mind stopped me and I went to the hospital, I told the police what happened and they were arrested, my brother and I were emancipated since we were close to being eighteen at the time. There were nights where I woke up screaming from night terrors of my parents, luckily they diminished over time to the point where I rarely get them." I sat there absorbing the information that Isabelle gave me.

"A part of me is still afraid of being in a relationship. To be honest, I've always kept others at a distance on habit, it's almost a reflex by now that I maintain a professional relationship with others so I don't get hurt. The only one that I can relax around is my brother but lately he's been dating his co-worker Lottie." Isabelle continues.

"Congratulations on your brother." I commented.

"Thank you, but it's obvious that he's moved on from me, if he's able to interact with others in a more friendly manner than I have." She sighs "I might as well face it; I'm doomed to never have what my brother has." She spoke sadly, I could see tears streaming down her cheeks I reach over and wipe them away much to her surprise.

"You're wrong Isabelle. You can have a relationship with someone other than a professional one with others. I mean if your brother is dating his co-worker then you can accomplish something similar." I encourage her "Besides, you live on an island paradise, something that your brother cannot do unless he wants to see his sister in the nude every day." I joked making Isabelle giggle at the image of her brother in a constant blush and stuttering.

"Thank you, for that." She tells me.

"Hey, your problems are my problems and I am more than happy to help." I reply to her, I hesitate for a moment before speaking "Though I am serious about you being able to pursue a relationship. There's plenty of opportunities for one." I continue.

Isabelle perks up "Really? But…" she trails off.

"But nothing Isabelle, you're smart, funny, cute, and you're a hard worker. Anyone would give their left arm to date you. And I mean that." I finish. Isabelle blushes at the compliments, I take a deep breath "That's why I…I have feelings towards you." I tell her, Isabelle looked shocked at my confession "I've felt like this for the past five months and I've been coming up with excuse after excuse to avoid telling you. It's funny though, I was actually planning on telling you tonight over dinner and a movie but…" I trail off.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize." Isabelle started to cry.

"Hey, it's still not too late. I mean I just have to warm the food up and we can watch a movie on the couch. That is…if you want to…" I almost whisper.

Isabelle was now openly crying but they were tears of joy "I would love to…" she said.

_Three months later…_

I hum a Christmas carol as I was putting up decorations, Isabelle was in the office taking care of some paperwork and most of the inhabitants were inside keeping warm from the heavy snow that was falling, I smile at the picture of Isabelle and I in costume for Halloween, I was dressed as a black cat and she was wearing a witch's outfit. Hard to believe that we've been together for three months now, and I don't regret a thing. I check my pockets for the umpteenth time to feel the familiar box in my robe pocket, I may be rushing it but I haven't been sure of anything like right now. I light the fireplace and turn the lights down to give the room the appropriate ambiance for what I plan to do.

"I'm home!" Isabelle moved in shortly after we started dating, since there wasn't much living space at the Information Center, I asked her to move in and it didn't take long for her to make my home cozier (Probably because her brother is good at interior decorating and gave her tips.).

"In here Isabelle!" I call out to her, the moment she steps in her eyes widen at how well the room looked.

"This looks great." She said while kissing me on the cheek.

"So how was work?" I ask her.

"I blackmailed Tom into getting me two weeks Christmas vacation." I laugh at that.

"Hey Isabelle, we've been together for three months, right?" I ask her curiously.

"Yes, we have, why?" she asks me.

"Just want to make sure that I do this right." I tell her.

"Do what right?" she questions before her jaw drops at me getting on my knees and pulling out a ring box.

"Isabelle, ever since we met, I felt a connection towards you that I could not explain at the time but as we spent more time together, I realize that this was a love that could not be broken easily. I cannot promise you that it would be easy, and I cannot promise that we'll always be happy, but what I _can_ you is that I will be there for you. Until your golden fur turns gray and when I cannot walk without a cane, I will still be with you no matter what. Isabelle will you marry me?" I ask her.

For a few agonizing seconds Isabelle was silent, her mouth covered in shock, tears coming from her cute eyes, and in those seconds, I was afraid that she would reject the offer, that she would prefer to remain friends.

"I will." I heard Isabelle speak before engulfing me in a hug. Which I returned and my own tears stream down my face. Soon we pull away from each other and I deliver a kiss to her lips.

"I have a special surprise for you." I tell her, I gently grab her paw and lead her to my bedroom on the second floor, the scent of rose scented candles alit permeates the room, fake rose petals are scattered on the bed and floor and the special wallpaper I got from Sahara months ago of falling Sakura petals gives the room an overall romantic feel to it. Perfect for what I am about to do.

"Did you plan this?" Isabelle blushes at the attention to detail.

"To be fair I would've taken you up here even if I hadn't proposed." I clarified making her blush deeper.

"I'm-I'm not sure I'm ready for this step so soon." She tells me "My parents were clear that sex should be saved for marriage." She stutters slightly.

"First of all, your parents are not here to tell you what you can and cannot do, and second I was not going to pressure you into anything that you were not comfortable with. If you want to just cuddle then that's fine." I reassure her "What matters to me is what _you_ want. Any relationship according to Bella and Cherry is all about communication and compromise. If you feel uncomfortable about sleeping together then that's fine, we can wait until you are. But I wanted to show you this because I love you Isabelle." I tell her. I finished before removing my robe showing off my naked figure to her, one habit that I picked up while I was here was the habit of sleeping naked, and that one wasn't going anywhere since judging from the look on Isabelle's face she apparently likes what she sees.

(Lemon Alert! If you are offended by two women having sex then either skip to the end, or turn back. Thank you for your patience.)

Isabelle gulps before speaking "I want this, but I'm nervous." She tells me.

I smile gently "Then let me take the lead." I kiss her again and I gently remove her clothes leaving her naked as the day I first met her all those months ago "You're beautiful Isabelle. And I mean that." I said. Isabelle yips when I pick her up and gently place her on the bed "I'm going to lick your vagina right now; you're going to experience something that you've never felt before." I inform her, I spread her legs allowing me access to her pussy. I give a light lick making her hips jump slightly at the new contact, I repeated the action a few more times before her hips were well accustomed to the sensation, I then place my tongue in deeper making Isabelle moan in pleasure, I slowly lick her entrance, I move my hand to gently rub her clit bringing her moaning into a higher volume.

"Oh, this feels sooooo GOOOOOOD!" Isabelle moans at my ministrations, I gently reposition myself to where my hand was fingering her and I was licking on one of Isabelle's nipples bringing her pleasure to new heights. After a few minutes I switch my hands and my mouth to her other breast, her reaction was _very_ positive.

"Oh! Oh! Something's Happennnning!" she was moaning louder as her first climax was fast approaching. I probe her entrance deeper before hitting her hymen, not wanting to break it without her permission and ruin the tender moment we're having I make sure that my fingers were not near it as I was pleasuring her.

Soon enough "I-I think I'm-AWOOOOO!" Isabelle literally howls as her climax hits; her breath is slightly ragged at her first orgasm hits and is riding off of the afterglow.

I gently flip her over to where I was on bottom "Now it's your turn. Don't worry if you feel that you cannot do as well as I did, this is our first time." I reassure her. I see her face screw in concentration before she places her lips on my lower ones, I moan lightly at the slight sandpapery feel of her tongue hitting the sensitive spots _Isabelle is a quick learner apparently._ I vaguely thought as the ripples of pleasure courses through me. I was moaning well enough but it seemed that that wasn't enough for Isabelle, she then repositions herself to the classic sixty-nine position which surprised me, the warmth of her soft fur and the smell of her nether regions made me wetter.

"This is a surprise; I didn't think that you'd take the lead like this." I commented.

From the heat between my legs I could tell that Isabelle was blushing fiercely "Cece and Viche gave me some pointers one night while you were on the mainland visiting your parents." Isabelle said.

I smiled "Well it seems that I need to step it up a notch a bit." I said before diving in making Isabelle squeal in surprise and pleasure, she then retaliates and it then becomes a contest to see who could make the other come first. Before we knew it with a dual orgasm, I bring Isabelle next to me.

"Hey Isabelle?" I ask her.

"Hm?" she hums.

"I love you." I whisper to her ears.

"I love you too." I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

I kiss her forehead "Goodnight Isabelle." I tell her.

She kisses me on the cheek before closing her eyes "Goodnight…" she barely whispers before falling asleep.

(End Lemon. Now onto the end.)

_Meanwhile…_

Cece smiles at the pleased face of her sister and the pleased face of the Able Sisters as all four of them collapses in a heap. Her sister Viche raises a mug of beer before speaking.

"Best private Christmas Party Ever!" she said before drinking said beverage and collapsing obviously drunk.

Cece chuckles "I knew it was worth it." She said as she too falls asleep from the activities prior.

The End.

_Me: Well surprisingly enough this was rather easy to write. Now Isabelle and Digby's parents were made on the spot as well as some of the stuff that happen but that doesn't mean it could happen. I mean K.K. having outdoor concerts could happen. Anyway, until next time._

_Hoody Hoo! _


End file.
